


Playing Physician

by sarcasticdevil



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticdevil/pseuds/sarcasticdevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Child fic. Loki and Thor are sent out to the garden by their mother until lunch to get them out from under the feet of the kitchen staff and guards until lunch time. Loki is bored and wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Physician

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of young!Loki and Thor. Around 10-12 years old (in human terms, since my brain has ideas that Aesir/Jotun lifespans would play out differently to humans'...) Aaaaaanyway, prompt from a friend: Thor/Loki, first kiss.

Mother had sent us out of the palace to the gardens mere minutes before. Loki had been turning the guards' helmets invisible- or levitating them right off their heads- and it was causing a fuss. Since it was my duty as the elder to watch him, and I'd enjoyed the mischief as much as he, I was forced out along with him until lunchtime.  
Loki had lay down on a bench ahead of me, idly watching the low-hanging brances of the willows swaying in the breeze.  
"You know, brother, if you hadn't have been so noisy in your laughter, they'd never have found us hiding behind the pillar," he turned his face to me and his bright eyes held more than a hint of amusement.  
I exasperatedly stomped over and sat down next to him, poking his forehead, "Well, it's not my fault you decided to kill your boredom by annoying the palace guards, is it?"  
He swatted my hand away and grinned, turning himself onto his belly and shifting closer, his elbows dug into my thighs in a mildly uncomfortable way- and I could see he knew that, and that was why he did so.  
"You raise a good point, Thor... which is surprising," I stuck my tongue out at him, "I was trying to ease my boredom. And you've ruined my fun. I think you owe me."  
I rolled my eyes at this, so now it was my fault? "And just what do you want to do now that the guards are off limits?"  
I entirely missed the spark on his eye as he suddenly exclaimed, "We should play physicians!"  
I looked down at him in surprise. "Physicians? We haven't played that in ages! besides Warriors- and Sorcerer- is much more fun!"  
"No, no, I want to play physicians! And since it's my fun that got ruined, you have to do as I say. Besides, you've been looking mighty ill lately," Loki shifted himself over again, his head firmly against my knee as he reached up to poke my chin.  
"Oh, come off it," I grabbed his hand in mine, and as the other rose to continue the assault, I grabbed it, too, "What do you mean 'ill'? I'm the golden prince, there's nothing ill about me!" He wasn't at all put off his course by my dazzling smile. Hmph.  
"Oh, golden for the most part, certainly. But brother, your face has been looking decidedly odd lately, and it could well be fatal! You shall simply have to let me examine it."  
"What, and let you continue your ceaseless poking torment? I think not," I laughed at him, trying to pull out of my grasp with an phony annoyed look.  
"Oh, fine, then. If you insist on such horrendous captivity of my hands, at least lean down so I may properly diagnose you!"  
I did as he asked and, somewhat awkwardly, pressed my forehead to his, smiling at his ridiculous insistence for the old game, "Well brother, what do you think? Is it fatal?"  
Before I realised it, his lips were against mine. Soft and dry, and not a moment passed between my thinking it and his tongue darting out to lick them.  
I pulled back in surprise. A look of embarrassment passed over his face, so I quickly leaned back down to ease it with another kiss, his lips against mine gentle as a breath but shockingly cold, before he squirmed out of my arms. He sat up next to me, and leant forward. I saw my face reflected in his eyes and it had the goofiest expression I'd ever seen. Doubly so when compared to his perfect, joyous smile.  
"I... " he was, seemingly, for the first time in my memory, at a loss for words, "I don't believe it's fatal, no... But I think further testing should be conducted."

**Author's Note:**

> As I have no real idea of how young!Loki should be characterised (my only knowldege of Marvel!Loki and Thor being the movies) so if anything harshly clashes with canon, mea culpa.  
> Cookies to anyone who will comment- especially about characterisation! It's usually my favourite part of others' fics and I want to work on it c:


End file.
